Misaki
(during the events of my life as a dark lord) Misaki is a young girl who came from a poor family in the dark kingdom. When she was born, she is the only person to be born with darkness inside of her in the kingdom. Because of this the other children grown jealous and the parents hated her, she became casted aside by her own people even her parents abandoned her. Later she meets Denvor who told her how special she is and he can see great things in her and the two traveled together. Denvor insisted that he should train her so she can control her power and she happily agrees as they traveled he has become her love interest. Story Hikari Orchiu Events After the unbirths and rebirths attacked the kingdoms, Misaki arrived looking for Denvor and has confronted Andre and Sora believing they know where Denvor is. She quickly made it clear how much she admired her teacher. After aiding the kingdoms and Misaki being healed from injuries, she and Denvor were companied by Andre, Babe(North america version), Sora(Japanese version) and Sheena. When they reach a riverside Denvor is ambushed by unbirths and is stabbed, Misaki's anger caused her to unleash her darkness which is the sealed dragon and Andre and Sheena battled it. Misaki joined Andre in searching for the commander along with Babe or Sora, which lead them to the center of the dark palace where the throne is found. The two discovered that the Denvor that died was a dark clone and the real one was still alive in the throne room. But they reunion quickly turned to despair as Denvor using everyone to get himself to find Chi, Ryosaki and Shinno and he used everyone's trust to be with them he then planned to kill Misaki but Andre intervines and the two fight a vicious fight with Denvor gaining more power from Misaki's sadness. She was given new hope from Andre who continues to fight for her. Denvor getting ready to deal them the final blow Babe or Sora comes in and stops him and Andre forced her and Babe to leave while he finish things with Denvor, with the help of Maki the three escape as they escape they realize Andre who is defeated flying from outside the palace falling to his death she jumps after him and she catches him and Maki catches them to prevent them from falling. and the three reunite with Sheena who is irritated by seeing Andre asleep in her arms. They're relationship is unknown but by the way she looks up to him now could indicate more than mere friendship. Near the end of the series Misaki has came to help Andre fight Chi in her new and final unbirth form she prepares to use a sealing technique to seal the monster inside of her and attempt to sacrifice herself so she let herself get absorbed by Chi's attack and was brought to the center of the unbirth as she prepares to seal it within herself Andre comes to her side and tells her that "if they're going to protect Earth they're gonna do it together" Andre tells Misaki if she were to die she wouldn't have seen Denvor again as she looks to see Denvor looking at her Andre tells her to admit her feelings to him and she does so.Andre and Misaki's emotions power up to make a giant energy attack which she names "they're original technique" in Japan known as "Andre and Misaki's emotional powered strike" they use it to get rid of Chi once and for all and vanquish her to dust.